1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of musical instruments in general. In particular, the present invention relates specifically to a keyboard guitar shown as a musical instrument combining a chromatically scaled piano type keyboard angled across a guitar type string arrangement to achieve a unique instrument with new playing capabilities while achieving space efficiency with standard keyboard spacing. The keys are directly connected to hammers in a consistent manner and are arranged in a nonparallel manner to the strings to orient the hammers in a consistent position across the varying string lengths. This consistent hammer positioning enables consistent playing feel or action of the instrument and the extension of the strings past the keyboard overlay provides both the key playing and strumming capability on the same strings. In one method of playing, when the keys are depressed a hammer strikes the strings that makes the strings vibrate. Another aspect of the invention is the ability to press a key to act like a finger on a fret board such that the string vibrates at a different frequency which is combined with an extension of the strings allowing the user to strum, pluck, pick, and/or other wise play the strings to cause vibration. This provides a unique instrument arrangement with unique capabilities over the known art. In this manner, a musical instrument of new design is provided combining the chromatically scaled piano like keyboard and the guitar.
Known art may be found in U.S. Class 84, Music, Subclass 267, Guitars, Subclass 291, Bodies, and Subclass 423r Keyboards; along with Class 984 Musical Instruments, Subclass 157 for combinations of different musical instruments, and Subclass 212 for combinations of two or more instruments as well as in other classes and subclasses.
2. Description of the Known Art
For many years, pianos, harpsichords, clavichords and clavinets have produced musical sounds from a chromatic keyboard action. The keys when depressed strikes the strings of these types of instruments making the strings vibrate. All of these instruments have only this type of means of vibrating the strings.
The guitar, mandolin, violin, banjo and other stringed musical instruments have also been around for many years. These instruments produce their sounds by articulating the fingers on the finger board and picking, plucking, strumming and bowing the strings as the means of vibrating the strings.
As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, a keyboard and/or a string may be used in various processes used to create a musical tone. Details of a typical combination of these basic elements are contained in: U.S. Pat. No. 522,048 issued to Duvivier on Jun. 26, 1894; U.S. Pat. No. 726,084 issued to Menze on Apr. 21, 1903; U.S. Pat. No. 778,882 issued to Muller on Jan. 3, 1905; U.S. Pat. No. 1,040,232 issued to Mecera on Oct. 1, 1912; U.S. Pat. No. 1,425,032 issued to Milito on Aug. 8, 1922; U.S. Pat. No. 2,910,906 issued to Libera on Jul. 1, 1957; U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,702 issued to Murakami on May 30, 1978; U.S. Pat. No. 5,596,157 issued to Williams on Jan. 21, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 5,691,490 issued to Williams on Nov. 25, 1997; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,111,179 issued to Miller on Aug. 29, 2000. Each of these patents is hereby expressly incorporated by reference in their entirety. Several of these are worth additional discussion.
U.S. Pat. No. 522,048 issued to Duvivier on Jun. 26, 1894 discloses a moveable keyboard as in FIG. 3 having the keyboard in question placed upon its neck.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,040,232 issued to Mecera on Mar. 4, 1912 discloses an object of the invention to produce a zither or like musical instrument having an improved construction and arrangement of key operated means for striking the strings.
An additional patent for consideration is U.S. Pat. No. 5,691,490 issued to Williams on Nov. 25, 1997 which discloses a stringed musical instrument such as an electric or acoustic guitar and a bass guitar in combination with a piano-type keyboard.
Thus, it may be seen that these prior art patents are very limited in their teaching and utilization, and an improved combination string and keyboard instrument is needed to overcome these limitations.